residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus
This is a fanon collaboration of a game idea developed by Hyper Zergling. It will mainly involve The JobenX Virus's characters. Gameplay The gameplay of RE:FoL is very similar to that of RE5, especially the active gameplay. Just like RE5, the player is dependent on the second player or AI, where many parts of the game require the partner for assistance, such as pulling switches, freeing each other, and reaching otherwise-unreachable platforms. When the player's health drops to 0, he/she will enter a DYING state, which functions exactly the same as it did in RE5; one character must rescue the other. The melee system and the damage scale is also identical to that of RE5. RE:FoL also features its own Mercenaries minigame. Unlike RE5, but rather akin to RE6, player characters can move while aiming or readying knives, albeit at a reduced pace compared to running. Similar to RE6, the campaign features multiple stories, with a pair of playable characters in each story. Within each story, some characters cross over into others' stories. Dom Lee and Chie Chau's storymode differs from the rest in that their surroundings are in constant slow motion and that they possess about 50% more durability than the other characters do. Much unlike RE5, the game does not feature a merchant/store where the player can purchase and upgrade weapons. All non-character-exclusive weapons within the game must be found in order to be usable. The majority of the firearms in the game also do not feature a laser sight for aiming; in place of the laser is a simple, faint crosshair. The inventory system of RE:FoL, although similar, also works differently from that of RE5. A character's inventory features two slots for "primary weapons," one slot for an additional "sidearm," and eight additional slots for additional items. Due to the nature of the story, there is no storage system in the game that can be accessed, and the player can only keep whatever weapons he/she ends up with by the end of the level. Because of this, some weapons can be encountered multiple times throughout the story. As in RE5, the player can manually equip the AI partner character before each chapter, but only based on what was obtained from the previous level or checkpoint. Weapon statistics RE:FoL takes a more realistic approach on weapons in terms of damage and how they function in real life when compared to other Resident Evil titles. Because of this, several "rules" to weapon stats are included in the game. Reloading and Capacity Most weapons will have a different capacity depending on when they are reloaded. These weapons will have one extra bullet if reloaded mid-magazine, but will not have that extra bullet if reloaded before being empty. This is because in many firearms, a shot is loaded into the chamber of the weapon right after the previous shot, unless there is no shot left to be loaded. Many weapons also reload somewhat more slowly if reloaded after being empty, due to the weapon being needed to be cocked. The reload times of the Shotguns vary depending on how many shots have been fired between reloads, as each shell or round needs to be loaded one at a time. Playable characters Campaign *David Chambers *Mary Gravling *Jill Valentine *Jane Bradstreet *Dom Lee *Chie Chau *James McGrath *Yvonne Aiken Mercenaries exclusive *Jacob Sans *Alex Siemenov *Nikolai Zinoviev *Sigmund Lazarus *Doug McGrath *Razor Plot In the year 2014, after completing rehabilitation, Jill Valentine receives a message from David Chambers informing her that he had discovered the location of the former Umbrella researcher and current bioterrorist Roderick Lazarus. Jill knows of David's campaign against Lazarus and agrees to help. Along with fellow Special Operations Agent Jane Bradstreet, Jill arrives at the headquarters of the B.C.K. in order to plan out the assault on Lazarus' facility. Extensive surveillance has revealed that Lazarus' main base of operations is in Baja California Sur, a strip of land on the west coast of America. As the B.C.K. is merely a non-governmental organization and that such a task is the responsibility of the BSAA, David needs Jill's help. Once a plan has been set, Jill, Jane, David, and Mary Gravling sneak into Lazarus' facility, while three teams of BSAA Special Operations Units assault from the main entrance. As the four progress deeper into the facility, the alarm sounds. As per their pre-established plan, David and Mary head off to find Lazarus, while Jill and Jane begin to search for any information on Lazarus' experiments. Jill and Jane scout out their end of the facility while fending off small numbers of the enhanced DarkRain Agents. They come across a room containing documents and learn that Lazarus has developed a viral agent that can successfully blend with the t-Virus. Just after they read the information, L-WOLVES are released from containment, adding to the enemies the pair already have to deal with. They delve deeper into the facility and then witness a group of scientists working under the watchful gaze of Nikolai Zinoviev. They can see him talking on a radio but are unable to hear what he is saying. David and Mary manage to locate Lazarus' private quarters, but it is unfortunately empty. However, they find Lazarus' personal journal, which details his opinions on the subjects he is working on. As they prepare to leave, they are attacked by DarkRain soldiers led by Razor. They successfully fend him off, escape to a rest area, and barricade themselves in temporarily. Meanwhile, a helicopter labeled Archangel Security makes its way to Lazarus’s facility. Inside, the commanding officer, Doug McGrath, reviews the orders the on-board agents have been given – Dom Lee and Chie Chau are to exterminate all B.O.W.s in the facility, while James McGrath and Yvonne Aiken must gather as much information on Lazarus’ experiments as possible. Once the four agents are deployed, they go their separate ways. James and Yvonne find evidence in a researcher’s bunkroom of Lazarus’ experimentation of the Hyper-evolution virus he managed to obtain, and also uncover information on the viral agent T-Synth. Shortly after, DarkRain forces led by Sigmund Lazarus attack them, with Sigmund going so far as to attempt to take them out with an RPG. Sigmund fails in his endeavor and suffers two gunshot wounds to the torso, one from each of his targets, enabling them to escape. Collapsed against the wall, he injects himself with an unidentified substance. Elsewhere, Dom and Chie manage to locate a generator powering the facility and subsequently shut it down, leaving the facility with only its back-up power. A team of elite DarkRain forces led by Alexus Siemenov attempt to kill Dom and Chie, but the two of them wipe out all of Siemenov’s subordinates, prompting her to throw a flash grenade to enable her escape. Once safe from Dom and Chie, Siemenov radios to release “him.” Meanwhile, David and Mary end up in a conflict with Jacob Sans who engages in a heated battle, until an explosion that rocks the whole facility separates them. They are able to locate samples of a mysterious virus labeled "WhiteKnight". However, they are captured by Sans, but they manage to warn Jill and Jane of their capture. Jill reports that she and Jane are pursuing Nikolai. Dom, who had intercepts and receivs David’s message, decides to rescue him, as they share a common enemy. Jill and Jane confront Nikolai after pursuing him to his quarters. Nikolai tells Jill that nothing he does is personal – just business. He then shoots at Jane, and they engage in a battle. They successfully pin Nikolai down with combined gunfire, but he escapes. Before he leaves, he tells Jill, "Say hello to Carlos for me." They attempt to follow him but are distracted by the arrival of Razor. As with Nikolai, Jill and Jane force Razor to retreat with their combined might. Unsure of who is more important, they continue their pursuit of Nikolai after Jill tells Jane that it was personal. Dom and Chie battle their way through waves of DarkRain and other B.O.W.s. They are unable to find the holding cells, so they head to an experimental area and capture a scientist to force him to reveal the cell's location. Just as the scientist reveals David’s location, Hannibal arrives, immediately forcing Dom and Chie to engage it. They manage to defeat Hannibal by dropping him several dozens of meters into the depths of the facility, and then continue their way to the B.C.K. leader. James and Yvonne explore the lower levels of the facility and encounter additional B.O.W.s wreaking havoc. The pair find a computer mainframe and attempt to download as much data as possible, but are attacked by a pack of L-WOLVES led by a Matriarch. They eliminate the entire pack with the unintentional aid of the mutated Sigmund, who is now destroying everything in his path without any thought or reason. With their task complete, James and Yvonne prepare to make their way out of the facility, avoiding the rampaging Sigmund. Meanwhile, David and Mary are personally interrogated by Roderick Lazarus himself. Lazarus orders Razor to torture them and then leaves, taking the WhiteKnight sample with him. As Razor is about to execute David, Dom and Chie arrive. Dom frees David and Mary while Chie distracts Razor. Once David and Mary are freed, Hannibal, very much alive, arrives. Dom tells David to flee whilst he deals with the two hardy opponents. Hannibal knocks Dom through a wall, into an animal caging area. As Hannibal prepares to deal the final blow, both Chie and Razor intervene. Dom, Chie, and Razor temporarily team up and together, and they manage to incapacitate the monster. Dom questions Razor’s intentions, but the latter simply responds with, "This is not yours but Chambers' story. You don't deserve to fall here." With that, Razor leaves, Dom considers following it, but Chie convinces him that Razor is no longer part of their list of targets. The two set off, following the way that David and Mary went. Jill and Jane track Nikolai down to a helipad on the outside of the facility. Nikolai gets in a helicopter and tries to shoot them with its machine guns. Jill threatens Nikolai that if he kills her, he would be relentlessly hunted by both the BSAA and B.C.K. for all of his days. Nikolai flies away with, "Until we meet again, Valentine." Jill and Jane resolve to locate Lazarus, and then come across James and Yvonne. Seeing that they all shared a common enemy and that there was little time for questioning, the four agree to team up and head towards the upper levels of the facility. In the meantime, David and Mary are forced to go through a warzone of B.O.W.s. and surviving BSAA operatives. As they get deeper, they find Jacob Sans cornered by a large pack of Mafdet. David saves Jacob's life and shouts to the commander, "You owe me one Sans!" Sans flees the area, but not before firing a mock shot at David. Through radio chatter of dying DarkRain agents, they learn that Lazarus has escaped to the executive helipad on the very top of the facility. They are joined by Dom and Chie, who also heard the messages, and the four agree to pursue Lazarus together. Jill, Jane, James, and Yvonne are attacked by the heavily mutated Sigmund, who manages to extensively damage one of the supporting structures of the facility, causing it to rock with explosive results. Corridors and rooms begin to collapse. Just as Sigmund is on the verge of killing Jill, an injured Hannibal breaks through the room and engages with Sigmund. Hannibal reminds Jill of Nemesis, which provokes her to order everyone to flee. As they progress, they are attacked by F-Hannibals. They manage to defeat them, as they are inferior to the original, and escape to a large hall where they end up pinned down by a large number of DarkRain agents under the command of Roderick Lazarus. David, Mary, Dom and Chie continue upwards, where they uncover files on everything that Lazarus did in the facility from the development of viral agents to the commission of Hannibal. As they continue through the area, by chance, they find the same DarkRain soldiers that have Jill, Jane, James, and Yvonne cornered. The combined forces of the eight attacking from different directions prove to be more than enough to take out all of the adversaries. Dom and Jane briefly take note of and greet each other, having been apart for several years. After all the DarkRain soldiers are defeated, Lazarus retreats to a helipad. As they follow him, they encounter Razor, who tells them that its part in the story is over and refuses to fight, but tells them that Hannibal thinks otherwise. Razor leaves calmly as Hannibal bursts into the area, carrying Sigmund's severed head. The eight cannot fight him altogether as it would allow Lazarus to escape. Dom, Chie, James, and Yvonne stay to fend off the creature, while David, Mary, Jill, and Jane pursue Lazarus. Shortly after the groups take their separate ways, a computerized voice announces the timed self-destruction of the facility. Hannibal, proving to be tenacious as ever, refuses to die, forcing Dom and Chie to go to the limits of their abilities to deal as much damage to the creature as possible. In a coordinated effort, Dom, James, and Yvonne stun Hannibal just long enough for Chie to decapitate it. The headless body still tries to fight, but falls over after a few seconds. Having eliminated Hannibal, the four Archangel agents make their way to their extraction point. At the same time, David, Mary, Jill, and Jane have a face-off with Roderick Lazarus. His helicopter missing, and he attempts to save himself by justifying his actions. Jill remarks that "he sounds like Wesker." Having no choice, Lazarus is forced to fend for himself, drawing his personal revolver. Lazarus’ actions prompt his opponents to open fire. Wounded, Lazarus injects himself with the t-Virus and then T-Synth. He then, in desperation, also injects himself with an HEV sample. He becomes a monstrosity similar to F-Hannibal, but with all the speed and resilience of Razor. He proves a difficult opponent, and is almost ready to kill Mary, when a helicopter piloted by Alexus approaches. From the helicopter, Jacob Sans fires a missile at Lazarus, which strips Lazarus of his enhanced powers upon impact, rendering him no more deadly than the Tyrants of the creature off the side of the facility, but Lazarus is able to grab hold of David before falling. Jill, Jane, and Mary struggle to keep hold of David until Razor jumps onto Lazarus, forcing the latter to release his grip. As Jill, Jane, and Mary help David back up, Razor leaps over to land back on the helipad, revealing that it was able to grab the side of the cliff as Lazarus fell. He tells the four that, "Lazarus might be dead, but I'm not. Rest assured that you will see me again." He then jumps back over the edge of the facility once more, disappearing from view. Jill reveals that there is another helicopter at the site where they fought Nikolai. As the four make their way to the other helipad, Dom and Chie meet up with them, with the former having insisted, to his commanding officer, on ensuring Jane’s survival. After battling through more B.O.W.s, the allies make it to the helipad. As David, Mary, Jill, and Jane board the helicopter, Dom does an informal salute-to-wave-goodbye to Jane, telling her and the other three that he and Chie will find their own way out. The helicopter takes off and flies away, and after several seconds, the facility explodes behind. After the explosion subsides, Hannibal’s head is revealed to have survived the destruction, and its eyes light up. Category:Games